Snow Day
by MusicKeeper
Summary: After a day in the cold, the Doctor and Amy warm up together in the TARDIS.


**A/N: Here's a little oneshot for all my fellow Amy/Doctor shippers out there! Hope this brightens up your Monday. :)**

There they were, standing outside the TARDIS and ready for a new adventure. Of course, the TARDIS had gone off course (again), and Amy was horribly underdressed. This could not be held against her, as she had been promised a trip to the Bahamas. Where the Doctor had landed them was the exact opposite.

Barren white plains of snow loomed before the two. Amy looked around them, crossing her arms. "Where's the beach?" she asked indignantly. "And it's most definitely not summer!"

"Er ..." the Doctor replied vaguely. "We seem to have landed in Antarctica - ooh, look over there!" he exclaimed excitedly, pointing northeast.

The Doctor had spotted a colony of penguins and consequently ran off, leaving Amy to dutifully trot after him. In her own excitement, she forgot to go back into the TARDIS for a jumper and a parka to help her keep warm.

The Doctor and Amy had a grand time, as usual. They watched a penguin egg hatch, and the Doctor christened the baby boy with the name Bob. Amy was happy to present Bob to his parents, who were smitten and fussed over him like nobody's business. Both time travelers agreed to leave the new family alone and wandered off to a different part of the herd.

That was when the Doctor saw Amy's hands. "Amy," he said, "you look cold."

"What are you talking about?" Amy responded. However, her teeth were chattering noticeably, which was a dead giveaway.

The Doctor wrapped his coat and an arm around Amy's shoulders. "Come on. Let's get you back to the TARDIS," he suggested firmly.

"But Doctor," Amy started to whine.

"No buts," he stated. "We are going back to the TARDIS and that's final. It looks like you may need some medical treatment anyway," he continued, examining Amy's hands, which were turning purple.

"But I'm fine," Amy protested as they approached the TARDIS.

"What did I just say about buts? Now come along, Pond," the Doctor ordered, pulling out the key and unlocking the door. "Let's get you warmed up, yeah?"

In no time, Amy was situated in the TARDIS living room in front of a roaring fire. The Doctor brought a fluffy robe for her to wrap herself up in and made hot chocolate for the two of them. He put lots of cinnamon in Amy's mug, just the way she liked it.

The flames danced and cast flickering shadows on the walls as the Doctor entered with the hot chocolate. Amy gratefully accepted the mug he held out to her before he sat down next to her. "Thanks," she said. She sipped her chocolate. "So, when are we going to the Bahamas?"

The Doctor shook his head. "Not until this," he replied, tapping her hands, "is thawed properly. We'll have to be patient."

"I didn't think you liked being patient."

The Doctor stared at Amy. "I don't. But your health is important."

"It doesn't matter. I'm all warmed up now, so can't we go?" Amy pleaded.

"No, Pond," the Doctor firmly replied. He sipped his hot chocolate. "We were out there too long," he said. "Why didn't you wear a coat?"

Amy merely shrugged. "You hardly ever wait for me. I'd have gotten lost."

"Oh, Pond," the Doctor said, hugging Amy to him, "you should know by now that I'll always wait for you."

Amy tilted her head. "Really?" she asked.

"Really really." The Doctor took another sip of his hot chocolate.

Amy smiled at him and leaned her head on his shoulder, snuggling up to him. The Doctor was more than happy to oblige to their new position. "Well, this is cozy," Amy teased playfully.

The Doctor realized quickly how cozy their position had actually become, with Amy leaning against his chest and his arms around her waist. The Doctor being the Doctor, he, of course, turned red with embarrassment and waved his arms about as he sat up and pushed Amy forward a bit so she was no longer leaning against him. "I don't know what you're implying, Pond," he stuttered, "but -"

"Oh, shut up, you," Amy giggled, grabbing the Doctor's jacket lapels and pulling him forward. He was just barely able to say her name before she pressed her lips to his.

The Doctor's eyes popped open before fluttering shut. His arms did not flail and immediately settled on Amy's shoulders. Ginger strands of hair tickled his cheek, and long eyelashes brushed his eyelids. He felt Amy's arms around him and her fingers playing with the hairs at the nape of his neck.

The kiss ended after a few minutes, but to the Doctor, it felt like a few hours. Green eyes bored into blue ones, and the Doctor's hand reached up to touch Amy's face. His thumb lightly brushed the corner of her mouth. "Amelia Pond," he whispered. "I will always, and I mean _always, _wait for you."

Amy smiled at him. "Oh, my raggedy Doctor," she murmured. "I love you."

The Doctor's grin spread across his face as he leaned in to kiss Amy once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, hope that made you smile. Like it? Hate it? Want to light it up and watch it burn? Review and let me know! ;)<strong>


End file.
